Solosis
|} Solosis (Japanese: ユニラン Uniran) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 32, which evolves into starting at level 41. Biology Solosis is a round, green Pokémon surrounded by a darker green, gel-like substance. This liquid covering allows Solosis to live under any conditions. Its inner body has dark, oval eyes and a red diamond-shaped mouth. On the upper left side of its head is a curly, yellow growth that resembles the endoplasmic reticulum of a cell. It uses psychic powers to communicate with telepathy, as well as to drive away potential threats. In the anime Major appearances Solosis debuted in Where Did You Go, Audino? under the ownership of Doyle. An army of Solosis and appeared in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram under the ownership of Damon. Minor appearances A Solosis appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A 's Solosis appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Solosis appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of a . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Solosis is one of the Pokémon employed by the BW Agency. caught a Solosis during her Battle Subway training, which was later nicknamed Solly. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Solosis is one of the Pokémon Pauline uses to help run and maintain the Burst Heart Survival tournament. It uses to confiscate the Burst Hearts of the losers. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} and , Strange House}} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Soothing Shore, Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 6}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 166}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=578 |name2=Duosion |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=579 |name3=Reuniclus |type1-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Solosis is tied with for the highest of all unevolved Pokémon. *Solosis and 's evolution branch can be considered parallel. Both are Generation V Pokémon evolving once at level 32 then at level 41. Solosis' family branch can only be found in Pokémon White and Pokémon White 2. Gothita can only be found in Pokémon Black and Pokémon Black 2. They are both Psychic-type Pokémon with similar base experience and catch rates. They gain new moves at similar levels. They also have base stat totals of 290. Origin Solosis and the rest of its evolutionary line seem to bear reference to , with the head representing the , the green substance surrounding their bodies resembling and the objects inside their bodies representing . The line down its head also resembles a in cell biology. It may also make allusion to the , specifically the stage of . Name origin Solosis may be a combination of solo (singular) and or (cell division). Uniran may be a combination of uni (prefix meaning one) and 卵 ran (spawn). It may also refer to se unirán (Spanish for "they will join together"), as Solosis appears to be made of two parts. In other languages and |fr=Nucléos|frmeaning=From |es=Solosis|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Monozyto|demeaning=From and |it=Solosis|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=유니란 Uniran|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=單卵細胞球 / 单卵细胞球 Dānluǎnxìbāoqiú|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |ru=Солосис Solosis|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Monozyto fr:Nucléos it:Solosis ja:ユニラン pl:Solosis zh:单卵细胞球